InGei (International Goldtimbers Engineering Industries)
Our History InGei was founded in Spain by Johnathan Goldtimber's Great Grandfather and Founder Don Juan Jose Goldtimbers who started a Company for the Future of not just his Family but, Spain, along with the World! Known at the time as Las Industrias Goldtimbers it started out as a slow shipwright which grew overtime into a Multi - Billion Industry. In 1459 Juan Jose Goldtimbers passed away and left the Company to his son Francisco Demaro Goldtimbers. In 1507 InGei started building not just ships but blacksmith Firearms and Swords due to it's next CEO and Father of the Current CEO James Jose Goldtimbers which production boomed durring the Wars between major countries which required weapons for their Soldiers. Soon enough the patten money back Garrentee which was very rarely due to the such satisfaction with it's durablity and reliabitiy. InGei was then known for it's beautiful fine crafted weapons along with standard issue weapons. In 1526 James retired due to Health problems and passed the Company onto his Son and current CEO Don Johnathan Goldtimbers. With him as CEO he soon hired a Private Security Force along with renforced the InGei's Ship Manufacturing Branch. He made it more known that the InGei is known for it's brilliant and extremely crafted Sea Vessels which gave it first complimentary quote from a British Naval Captain, "With a JGT cannon balls will bounce off the hulls of their ships!" This led to CEO Goldtimbers to create the Company's Slogan and Logo. "We make the Future". Today, InGei is one of the highest profitable Companies in the World. Recently with the ever more demand for sloths InGei has stepped up to include itself in the sloth trade. The branch shall be renamed to the Columbian Sloth Trading Co. for the growing East Columbian Sloth Exchange. Ship/Product Display and Designs 300px-Ship of War.jpg|InGei Version Type:7 Frigate/Cannons Brig type War.bm.jpg|Brig Type:Speedintercept British ysing longboat.jpg|The Smallest Vessel the Bowman's Longboat of InGei Carrack 2.jpg|The First InGei ship type the Carrack Carrack Yatch.jpg|Carrack Yatch Type:Resortfy4 Design of Ship of the line.jpg|InGei Design of the Ship of the Line Type:BritishGun102 Design of frigate.jpg|Orignial Scetch of the British Frigate Type:NublarB EITC Merchantf.jpg|EastIndiaman. Mark. I,Length 165Ft and 2In.,30 cannons Owner Unknown Early ship design Carrack.jpg|The First InGei ship type the Carrack Friagte Type Public.jpg|Frigate Type:PublicTrans7 Frigate ingei.jpg|The S.S Endurance the Main InGei Frigate of War along with Design Type:AlphaSven8 Galleon of War.jpg|InGei's Spanish Galleon of War Type:Gun108sv Galleon type 1.jpg|InGei's Galleon Type:Arms60gn7 InGei Design Frigate.jpg|Spanish Frigate Design #48 InGei Ship Galleon.jpg|InGei's Spanish Galleon Type:explor87 Merchant type Com..jpg|Merchant Galleon Type:Merch78 Schooner type k.jpg|Schooner Sloop Type:Trimastspd Schoonet type mast time.jpg|The S.S Sea Surfer Privatly Owned Fasted ship in the World, 25 Knots Spanish gold Ingei type G.jpg|Spanish Corrack Type:87 Design:8tik War Sloop8.jpg|InGei's Sloop of War Type 8D War Sloop8.jpg Ship Yards The Largest of all Ship Yards of the InGei located in La Coruna, Spain. The Second and most visited InGei Ship Yard located in London, England Ships in Production One of a Kind Vessels by InGei Many Ships have been customized but these are our finest work. Making a Order with InGei *Order Form 186: 50 BritishGun102, 90 AlphaSven8, 100 PublicTrans7, 100 Merch78 - send to La Coruna Ship Yard ~ Marc Cannonshot. *Order Form 187: 20 BritishGun102, 80 Bowman, 48 8D - send to London Ship Yard ~ General Arnold Sharkshot. *#Comment below and see if Order is Approved. *#Choose either picking up your Ship at one of our Ship Yards or delivery (delivery will cost a fee depending on your location you have chosen). *#(NOTE: This is only if you Order more then ONE Ship)Choose Method of Ship Production, (Entire Order at once meaning wait until entire Fleet or Armada is complete before shipping to Customer or each ship when built and ready sent to your choosen location). *#If Approved leave another comment under Approved Order Comment stating Number of Ship(s), Type of Ship(s), and proper Payment Method. *#Be Patient, Ships do not build overnight. Depending on Ship(s) Size, Material, Guns, etc. *#Ship(s) will be delivered to your choosen location. Regular Ship Prices and Information * Sloth Production (Columbian Sloth Trade Co.) Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Companies Category:POTCO